


Unknown Fire

by pdorkaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdorkaa/pseuds/pdorkaa
Summary: Named after stars and curious will-o-the-wisps, Shiranui Genma is one who fools the onlookers easily with a senbon or a smile, never halting, never stopping completely, never remaining in one place.





	

A senbon, ever-present in the corner of a sly smirk; a bandanna, slung backwards over brown hair; a lazy posture allowing for saunter and strike alike - that is Shiranui Genma. That is what others see about him, anyway. Named after stars and curious will-o-the-wisps, he's always present at the back of various Hokage; he's always elusive if he wants not to be found.

Some would call a poker face a straight, solemn one; they had clearly never met Shiranui Genma, who hides his intentions with laughter, hides the warmth in his eyes by clacking his senbon against his teeth; hides himself behind an arm straightening the hitai-ate on his head.

Few people know of the man he is underneath the facade. He fools the onlookers with practiced ease, never halting, stopping or remaining in the same place; he steps by, just like a river would flow past, unbothered by the rocks in its path.

Few know of care and compassion; few know of his Will of Fire, of his loyalty.

One might only observe those, if they were determined enough, if they looked with patience, finding the signs in his determined set of eyes, eyebrows, or flashing through his face, senbon clacking against teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> it's somehow entirely new information to me that a 'shiranui' is a vague term for unnamed fire, and that 'Genma' is the Japanese name of the Alpha Coronae Borealis. i'm screaming.  
> also, i have no idea where this came from - maybe from BackslashEcho's _Harry Potter and the Secrets of Konoha_ , which i'd recommend to read, were it not for the fact that it's currently standing unfinished and will leave you with an eternal cliffhanger and serious craves.


End file.
